


Philopannyx

by takudons (heythinkthink)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fake/Pretend Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, donghyuck is conscious, i suck at this i know, i'm sorry maaaa, renjun is conscious that donghyuck is conscious, this is not really a somnuphillia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythinkthink/pseuds/takudons
Summary: Maybe, Donghyuck prefers the night version of Renjun.





	Philopannyx

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a raw, short and dark fic that was written on a whim for halloween! 🎃
> 
> PLEASE mind the tags and read at your own risk. 🙏🏼

_ I love the silent hour of night, _

_ For blissful dreams may then arise, _

_ Revealing to my charmed sight _

_ What may not bless my waking eyes. _

_ ー _Anne Brontë

  


☀️

Renjun have so many things to do in the morning. Most people who are fond of him say that he lives his youth to the fullest. A member of thep university chorale, a part-time Mandarin tutor, one of the campus DJs since he is in their broadcasting club as well and a part of the dean's list since he entered college. With his innocent and angelic facial features that radiates pureness, gentle smile that brings warmth to everyone and honey-like voice, Renjun has always been the nicest guy, the eye candy and everybody's favorite person that made him the face of their department by default. Renjun is all about looks, impeccable manners and intelligence.

He is popular wherever he goes and always receives special treatment from their professors and even students because of his long credentials under his name. Renjun is definitely not a people person but he always smiles and interacts to others nicely.

Everytime Renjun does something good, people will commend him, to some extent, idolize him for being close to perfect. Everytime he does something wrong or forgot to do something, people will put a blind eye and say that it will be okay then completely forgotten about it because he is Renjun.

🌌

At last, the sun finally set along with his shining smile. The upward curve on his lips and the glint in his eyes are no longer found and were replaced with an emotionless one as Renjun's two major classes and late broadcasting club meeting were over. 

He preferred that darkness that looms in their dormitory's old victorian-designed hallway in the evening. Most of the rooms are now quiet since it's past the usual bedtime but when he reached the door of his room, he heard someone singing inside with a not so loud thuds coming from a luggage which Renjun assumed.

_ Ugh, I forgot. A roommate. _ He clicked his tongue in annoyance after realizing that he'll be having a roommate starting today. 

  


It's been so long, two years to be exact, since Renjun have a roommate in their university dormitory. He prefers to be alone in a room but due to the demand of the students this semester, the dormitory admin came up with a plan that all rooms should be occupied by at least two students to cater the continuous influx of tenants this year.

He had to put his daytime facade again even though it's now eleven o'clock. 

"Oh, I assume you're my new roommate. I'm Renjun by the way." Renjun trying his best to smile and be the friendliest he can be to his new roommate. He is a tired of smiling every time someone greets him but he thinks that he needs to be nice every time. This is the reason he doesn't want to share a room with other people because he needs to be at his best, given the fact that he has a perfect reputation to keep.

"Hey! Of course, I know you but I didn't expect I'll be rooming with the face of the university. Just do your thing I don't mind. I don't wanna bother you anymore. I'm Donghyuck." His new roommate, Donghyuck smiles back before he proceeds to unpacking the rest of his things.

_ He's not giddy at all to see me. That's interesting. _ Renjun thinks to himself with a subtle smirk on his face. 

  
🌑  


After an hour, Donghyuck finished unpacking his things and clothes to his side of the shared room. He is now lying on his bed, forcing himself to sleep because Renjun's side lamp is still on. He can't sleep even with a dim light but shrugs it off, reminding himself to tell Renjun about it tomorrow morning. He's sure that his roommate will not mind because the said roommate happens to be the nicest guy in their campus. 

The pitch relaxblack darknesses him that makes him fall asleep faster but with the presence of even a dimmest light, he will surely have a hard time to sleep. Good thing he placed his sleeping eye mask on his bedside table earlier. He puts it on to cover his eyes from the dimmest light from Renjun's bedside table.

Donghyuck's eyes are starting to get heavy, a sign that he is close to reach the dreamland for tonight but there is a sudden weight that slowly crawls beside him. It feels weird like something is not right. He thinks that maybe he's in a lucid dream right now because his mind is aware that something is going on. He doesn't move as he waits for the perfect time to control it.

It takes a millisecond for Donghyuck to realize that he is not in a lucid dream when he hears someone breathing slowly beside him. The warm breath tickles his neck, making his toes curl, his cheeks blush and his breath hitch in the dark.

Newsflash: He is so far from being asleep and definitely fully awake but he doesn't longer have energy to move or even protest because he likes whatever he's feeling right now and the fact that the one's beside him is no other than his roommate, Renjun.

Donghyuck pretends to be asleep knowing that his roommate, the nicest guy on their campus, an angel in disguise is caressing his cheek gently like it's his most delicate possession. Renjun slowly takes off his eye mask, thinking that he is now sleeping soundly. His eyes are still closed but he knows that the side lamp on Renjun's bedside table is turned off.

He feels the cautious yet cold touch on his long eyelashes and the intense stare boring into him in spite being in the dark, making the adrenaline rushes through his veins that made his heart beat faster. Donghyuck tries so hard to control his breathing in a normal sleeping phase as possible to avoid getting caught that he's only pretending to sleep. 

Donghyuck anticipates for more to come and waits for the next thing Renjun will do but the latter is no longer touching him nor caressing his face. He doesn't want to let the momentum go so he slowly shifts his body, facing on Renjun's side still with his eyes closed. He heard a soft, breathy chuckle after his action. Renjun tucks a curl on his ear then strokes his smooth hair lulling him back to sleep but to effect on his body is the other way around, it wakes his even sexual senses up. He is now, without a doubt aroused just by these actions his roommate is doing right now.

The next thing Renjun did caught him off guard. His roommate reaches his hand on Donghyuck quite sturdy chest and massages it lightly in a circular motion as he moves down to a place where a tent has been formed. Donghyuck starts to become embarrassed in his excitement. He feared that Renjun will finally notice his arousal and not really in a deep slumber.

_ Fuck. _Donghyuck is castigating himself for his whole stupid sleeping act when Renjun squeezes his soft chest against him, drape his arm over Donghyuck. The warm breath feels hotter now as Renjun's thin, sinful lips is leaving him small peck on his neck, slowly and even wet. His breath hitched after trying his best not to moan. It feels so good, really good that Donghyuck wanted more. He wants to reciprocate what Renjun is doing to him; wants to nibble and lick the other's neck as well. Donghyuck wants to tease back as the only thing on his mind is how to make this last forever but jokes on him for acting shy and thinking that pretending to sleep and letting his roommate do all the work is a brilliant idea.

"I want you to sleep for real and let's do it properly tomorrow evening. Welcome to your new place, Roommate! I guess you're stuck with the odd me for a while." Renjun whispers in a cold yet playful voice before kissing his ear that gives him shivers down his spine because he was caught from the start and his roommate just teased him and made him a freaking mess for wanting for more.

Maybe, Donghyuck prefers the night version of Renjun.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Philopannyx means “Night-loving,” or “Lover of all the Night”
> 
> [☆twitter](https://twitter.com/_kuwun)  
[☆cc](https://curiouscat.me/qianakamoto)


End file.
